1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting machine and more specifically, to a copy cutting machine for cutting a workpiece based on a traced pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional scroll saw 10. According to this design, the scroll saw 10 comprises a saw blade 12 movable in a vertical direction by a driving mechanism for cutting a workpiece (not shown). The driving mechanism comprises an upper arm 14, a lower arm 16, a connection bar 18, a motor 20, a drive wheel 22, a driven wheel 24, a transmission belt 26, an actuating member 28, and a follower block 30. The drive wheel 22 is coupled to the output shaft of the motor 20. The transmission belt 26 is mounted on the drive wheel 22 and the driven wheel 24. The actuating member 28 is fastened to an eccentric screw hole 32 at the driven wheel 24. The follower block 30 is affixed to the connection bar 18, having a notch 34 that receives the actuating member 28. The connection bar 18 has its two ends respectively connected to one end of the upper arm 14 and one end of the lower arm 16. The other end of the upper arm 14 and the other end of the lower arm 16 are respectively fastened to the two distal ends of the saw blade 12. When the motor 20 is started, the actuating member 28 is forced to rotate eccentrically, causing the upper arm 14 and the lower arm 16 to reciprocate the saw blade 12 in the vertical direction, and therefore the saw blade 12 is forced to cut the workpiece.
The aforesaid scroll saw 10 is functional, however moving the upper arm 14 and the lower arm 16 in vertical direction causes the scroll saw 10 to vibrate and to make noises. Vibration and noises produced during operation of the scroll saw 10 bring great inconvenience and trouble to the user. Further, if the user wishes to cut a number of workpieces into the same final shape, the user must draw the pattern on each of the prepared workpieces and then operate the scroll saw to cut the workpieces one after another. This cutting procedure is complicated.